The purpose of the project is to study the effect of prematurity on mother-infant interaction. The research is conducted in two phases. During the first phase a normative study of the development of the interactions of black inner-city mother and their infants during the first year of life is conducted. The sample consists of 32 premature and 24 full-term infants and their mothers. Infants are examined and mothers and infants are observed in the hospital and at one month, three months, and twelve months post hospital discharge. These normative data will be analyzed to identify abnormal interactions and to describe infant behaviors that correlate with abnormal interactions. The purpose of the second phase, the intervention phase, is to establish the separate contribution of infant stimulation and mother education on the improvement of the quality of mother-infant interaction. Forty-five black inner-city mothers and their premature infants will serve as subjects. The intervention programs are conducted while the infants are in the hospital and the effect of the interventions on the infant and on the mother-infant interaction will be assessed prior to the infant's discharge and at one month and three months post hospital discharge.